1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to online search results.
2. Related Art
When a user or consumer wants to find something on the Internet, such as for a possible purchase of goods or services or just to find information, a search is typically conducted. The user enters one or more desired search terms that relate to the information sought by the user. The more terms and/or narrower the terms, the more focused the search results may be. When the search terms are submitted, a search engine or Internet Service Provider (ISP) performs the search and returns search results to the user.
Typically, search results are presented on a page with links the user can select to take the user to a particular site for more details. Such results may be presented in order of perceived relevance of the search terms, as determined by the search engine. For online shopping or purchases, specific merchants may have their sites or links listed earlier or featured in the search, e.g., as a paid service to the search engine or ISP. Another way to present search results for shopping is to show the user the search results within different categories or ranges to give the user a more manageable or informative result display. For example, a search for a product may show the user results within different price ranges. This may help the user identify which results would be relevant to the user.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.